Phichit's Social Media Responsibility
by Niru-Se
Summary: Phichit Chulanont declares himself as the president of the Viktuuri fans club. Yuri talks to his friend to encourage him to mind his own business. Viktor helps Yuri get a good night sleep before the GPF.


**DISCLAIMER: Nai desu. Yuri! On Ice isn't mine!**

* * *

" _Ne, ne, Yuri…..that gold ring you gave to-"_

" _Pichit-kun, how many times do I need to repeat myself? You got it all wrong,"_ Yuri Katsuki said with an exasperated sigh.

They were currently staying in his hotel room, care of Pichit who didn't care to ask permission and decided for himself that since Yuri is his friend, it also follows that he can always come in whenever he wants. Not that Yuri hates it. But he also wouldn't mind a little bit of privacy considering how Viktor was still sleeping naked on the other bed.

One unfortunate incident after the China cup was enough. He didn't need any more misunderstanding. Thankfully, Phichit didn't make a big deal of Viktor's rather vulnerable and compromising sleeping form when he entered.

Well, he did snap a quick photo using his mobile, which Yuri dismissed with a disapproving look.

" _I understand you like doing that, Phichit-kun. But perhaps a little bit of privacy for me?"_ Yuri suggested with a slight smile.

They settled in a small living room section outside the main bedroom where they both enjoyed their cup of hot choco.

" _But you're a public figure. Shocking news like your marriage isn't something you can hide even without me."_

Yuri adjusted his glasses. Pichit has a point about the public figure thing. _"Viktor and I are not getting married, okay?"_

The Thai representative gave him a blank expression and Yuri suddenly had the feeling that this conversation wouldn't end to his advantage, so he insisted, _"It was just a gift."_

" _The gold ring?"_

" _Yes."_

Phichit tilted his head innocently. _"Then why did you buy a pair? You could've just bought one and give it to Viktor."_

" _Well….that's…"_

Phichit heaved a sigh. _"Yuri, you and I are friends. I know you're hesitant to share something so personal, but if there's someone you can conspire with, I'm volunteering my hundred percent effort."_

" _Conspiring? There's no-"_

Phichit raised a finger to stop him. _"And if it's the love of you're life that's at stake, I'll do everything I can to mobilize my social media accounts to make sure I help you with the happy ending you deserve."_

Yuri stared at his friend in total astonishment. Where does Phichit get all of these ideas? Because frankly, it's suspicious. Scary even.

" _Phichit, listen. I think the more pressing issue here is how you should,"_ he gestured something incomprehensible before sighing. _"I mean…..maybe you should hold back in broadcasting my personal life to Twitter. And Instagram….actually make that on whatever social media platform you're into."_

Phichit was silent for a moment. Yuri decides to give his friend some time.

" _I feel like it's my social responsibility,"_ Phichit muttered, eyes staring straight at the cup of hot choco in his hand. _"You see…that thing between you and Viktor…..it's inspiring, and I just felt like your supporters need to know as much. Wouldn't you want that? To inspire people?"_

A slight frown appeared on Yuri's face. Somehow, he felt lost on where this conversation is going. More importantly, he's so not used to hearing his normally laidback friend talk something so deep as giving inspiration to the whole world. It sounded…odd.

" _Ughm….what exactly do you mean by inspiring people? Inspiring them to do what? Ice skate?"_

Phichit nodded. _"That's one. But it's also a nice way to tell others that you're free to love."_

" _Phichit-kun-"_

The Thai prodigy stood up and placed his cup on the glass table. _"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for leaking your bedroom photo with Viktor, and yes, I'll have to apologize for that Yurio-JJ incident too."_

" _But?"_ Yuri asked, sensing that something big's coming up.

Phichit broke into a wide grin and gave him the 'peace' sign. _"But I'm a Viktuuri fan, so I can't help it!"_

And without waiting for his friend to issue another retort, Phichit dashed out of the room.

* * *

" _I'M GONNA ROAST THAT PIGLET!"_ Yurio gritted in anger, gripping his tablet tight as he continued reading Phichit's latest blog entry. He's not a fan. But ever since the Thai rep blogged something about him on a baby blue robe, Yurio couldn't help but subscribe.

 _ **Viktuuri Fans Club Officially Open!**_

 _Hi everyone! This is going to be quick so bear with me._

 _Last evening, I saw one of the best proof of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's proof of mutual fascination towards each other. Yes, you read that right! They now have a couple ring!_

 _(insert image of Yuri and Viktor's hands wearing the ring)_

 _They're not making it official and both will probably deny it, but I figured that starting a club to support them both might be a good way to boost my dear friend's confidence in this entire lovely stage of his life!_

 _I'm actually getting excited for this! You do too? Great! I'll be the interim president of the fans club which shall be known as 'VIKTUURI' and I'll create an official Facebook page and Twitter account for this._

 _Stay tuned for more details!_

 _Oh yes, any message for Viktor and Yuri? Feel free to drop them on the comments! Oh and GPF starts tomorrow so I won't be able to respond to messages instantly. Rest assured I'll get back to you guys after the competition! See you there!_

Yurio fought the second surge of irritation. It was all too stupid. A fans club? What is Pichit trying to accomplish by glorifying the piglet and old Viktor? He clicked the comment section and typed his reaction.

 **Yuri P. commented on this post**

 _Ditching off practice to blog? Nice try for this season Pichit._

Pichit did see the comment and just giggled. He always found it cute how Yurio immediately responds to taunting.

* * *

" _Ne, Yuri, have you seen Phichit's post?"_ asked Viktor who comfortably slammed himself on Yuri's bed.

" _I actually want to sleep early tonight,"_

Viktor just smiled, moving at the other side of the bed so he can provide some space for his kouhai. _"Of course, Yuri. And I'm going to make sure you sleep well. Come, join me right over here,"_ he said, patting the vacant side of the bed.

Yuri was about to protest but decided otherwise. He sat down on the vacant part of the bed and set his alarm clock. _"So what did Phichit do this time?"_

" _He started a fans club for us."_

" _For ice skating?"_

Viktor shook his head with a lovely smile. _"For you and me."_

Yuri stared at Viktor's face, trying to see if he was joking. _"You're kidding."_

" _Nope. In fact,"_ the Russian champ pulled out his phone and searched for the specific blog post Phichit published moments ago. _"Here, look."_

Yuri leaned closer, adjusting his glasses to read the tiny text on Viktor's phone. He blanched seconds after at the realization of what his friend has done. Not again.

" _Ne, Yuri,"_

And Yuri would've walked out of the room to confront Pichit if not for Viktor's face leaning close to his. He's not an idiot. He knows what's coming. He knows a _kiss_ was coming. But maybe he is really an idiot, because he never pulled away. Nor did he even make a single ounce of effort to stop Viktor from claiming his lips.

" _Do you really think I can sleep after this?"_ Yuri asked, partly in embarrassment, partly in annoyance. How could Viktor stir up his emotional balance just before a competition? How could he?

" _Are you seriously asking me?"_

Yuri sighed and decided to lie down, not caring to push Viktor's arm which suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

" _Let's do our best tomorrow,"_ Viktor muttered against his neck.

" _Yeah."_

" _About that club-"_

" _Not happening."_

" _But-"_

" _I'm gonna talk to Phichit about it,"_ Yuri said, mentally plotting an appropriate move to convince his friend to retract that declaration of some sort. _"And Viktor?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Take your hand off my rib cage."_

Viktor just smiled and snuggled against him closer.

Yuri sighed and let few moments of silence pass. _"We're going to win."_

Viktor shifted and looked at him straight in the eye. _"Of course. I want to marry you too."_

* * *

 **Niru-se:** _I'm not sure why I ended up writing a fanfic when the original plan was to make a reaction post of the YOI 10_ _th_ _episode on my blog._

 _Phichit is the man. Yurio is adorable despite the anger issues. And Viktuuri….I….why are they doing this all to us? WHY?!_

 _Reviews are much appreciated! Sequel? Hmm, let's see._


End file.
